Here I Go
by Karren
Summary: Ranger scares Stephanie will she forgive him? A sequel to Posion


I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich or White Snake.

This is a sequel to my story Poison

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranger stepped into the Elevator from the command room floor and rode it all the way down to the garage. He took his keys out of his pockets and remoted the locks open on his turbo. Ranger opened the garage gate and drove up the small lift that led him onto the street. As he got onto the road he leaned over and punched his stereo on. What he heard was not his classical music he usually listened to

.

Ranger smiled thinking about why his radio was on the classic 80's station. Her skirt was short showing off her long smooth legs, her eyes lined in black, and her lashes mascaraed. She often told him that she hides behind it when she is afraid or nervous, he wished she wouldn't. She was in his car last night because she was enlisted to be a distraction and help catch a person for RangeMan. When she got in she was in a huffy mood. Joe had jumped her once again for working with Ranger. He could see that it was wearing on her nerves a little more each round they went. Ranger wished he could take her away from Joe. He's told Stephanie on occasion he would make her forget about Morelli and he could see it in her eyes that sometimes she wanted to give in and say yes to him.

Ranger knew Stephanie would never say yes to him, that's why he tells her stuff like that. He knew he scared the shit out of her still. Ranger went back to thinking about last night. He had Steph in his lap and he wanted her bad.

"What do you have under here?" he asked her

"Black Lace" Stephanie replied

Ranger moaned at her admission and kissed her hot mouth. He barely can remember Tank calling to him about them pulling over and stopping, He had moved his kiss from her mouth to her neck and then to her collar bone. When Stephanie called out he remembered he was so hard, so aroused for her. He undid her shirt and gazed upon her black silk and lace bra. This almost caused Ranger to yell out "I LOVE YOU" to her. He had his hand splayed across one of her breasts when Tank came back and told them their guy had just showed up.

"DAMN" Ranger said as he was kissing down to her breast causing Stephanie to jump

"I guess we have to go" she said

"Yea, and this is the real reason why I asked you to come" he told her

"I know" she said climbing off of him and fixing herself back to together again

Stephanie had gone into the bar and was doing her job Ranger asked her to do. She was to be friendly to the man and get him to come out where they would nab him. She got him outside and that's when everything went wrong. The man liked Stephanie which she felt she had did her job well, he leaned over and brought her to him, Ranger saw red. The guy they were busting kissed her and began to grope her. Ranger appeared out of nowhere and punched the guy breaking his nose, as he hit the ground Ranger punched him again scaring Stephanie.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER, YOU GOT THAT? YOU NEVER TOUCH HER" Ranger yelled at the man

Laying broken and bleeding on the ground

Tank and the other men ran over to where Ranger had the guy on the ground. They all knew of his fondness of Stephanie but they had never really seen it displayed out in the open like now. The other men took care of the fugitive while Tank restrained Ranger.

"Man you got to get a grip your scaring her" Tank told his boss and friend

They looked up and saw that Stephanie had been pushed aside and was now huddled into the corner of the bars door shaking like a leaf. Ranger pulled himself away from Tank and walked over to her, and slid a hand onto her shoulder.

"Come on Babe let's go, I'll take you home" he spoke to her

Stephanie shook her head "NO, don't touch me" she said crying and huddling more into herself and the bars door frame

Ranger stepped back from her like he had just been bitten by a snake "What?" he asked

"Don't touch me" she told him again

Tank came over from watching them and spoke to her. She agreed that he could take her home. When she was in his SUV he came over to Ranger and told him she would probably be fine tomorrow that she was frightened by him right now.

When all was said and done and Tank came home to RangeMan, Ranger was up waiting on him. Tank sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and reported that he got Stephanie home safely and that she was shaken up. She had told him she knew Ranger was not a nice guy when it came to catching and tracking people but that she had never seen it up close and personal before. She told Tank she was doing her job when all the sudden she was hurled out of the way and Ranger began to pound on the guy in front of her. Ranger felt bad that he let his emotions get away from him like that, he never did that. He also felt bad for scaring Stephanie of all people.

Now this morning he found himself driving around the burg in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. In his bed last night he was up thinking and figured out what he went ballistic when the guy touched her, He loved her.

Pulling into her lot he saw big blue parked in its usual parking spot by the dumpster. He grinned knowing she felt safer by parking her car there. As he parked he looked up to her apartment window. He never was paying attention to anything on his radio until he sat there thinking if he should call or just go up to her door. As Ranger continued to think of the right time to make his move a song came on and he got to listening to it.

** I don't know where I'm going, but I know where I've been**

Ranger stopped a minute and huffed.

"Isn't that the truth? I never ever know what I'll be doing from day to day but I know what I have done before I came and made a home here in Jersey" he said to himself

** Hanging on promises, in songs of yesterday, and I've made up my mind, I aint wasting no more time**

Ranger sat and thought about wasting time. He always said he could do it some other time or he would tell her if Morelli didn't step up or something and then he would never do it.

** and here I go again on my own, going down the only rode I've ever known, like a drifter I was born to walk alone**

Ranger looked at his radio. This song struck a chord in him. He was a drifter and he walked alone. He never let anyone get to close. He kept walking that same lonely rode knowing he never could share it with anyone they never would fit, until now.

Ranger sat there thinking of making love to Stephanie and of their little make out session last night here in his car, before he screwed it all up. He told himself to just do it, stop wasting so much time. He got out of his car and beeped it locked. He walked up to her door and contemplated knocking or just going in like he always done, he decided it best to knock since he had scared her last night. He heard her many locks being opened and he smiled thinking no matter how many she had people always broke in if they wanted too.

"Ranger" Stephanie stated as she opened her door

"Babe" he says seeing her

Ranger placed a hand onto her cheek and was surprised when she didn't flinch or pull away from him. Instead she moved into his touch.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry for my actions last night and for scaring you" he told her

Stephanie was shocked in Ranger. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Why the sudden change? You never apologize" she asked him

"I'm not wasting any more time, so here I go" he said bringing her to him and kissing her.

"Am I too late?" he asked

"No, it's just you now" she said a little sadness and a look of relief in her eyes.

Ranger smiled he had finally gotten the girl that was his equal. Stephanie would fit on his rode he walked, he could share with her. He pulled her close to him; he was never going to let her go again.

The End.


End file.
